Patinaje navideño
by D-Noire
Summary: Luka tiene un plan para pasar tiempo con Marinette, intenta que todo sea como una cita y tiene un "as bajo la manga". ¿Todo saldrá como él desea?


Luka había elaborado todo un plan de modo meticuloso. Al principio había dudado mucho, pero después de analizar toda la situación se dio cuenta de que no perdía nada. El corazón en ocasiones era terco y no sabía en que momento debía rendirse. Y eso era lo que le estaba sucediendo, él no se rendiría. No aún.

Quería que Marinette fuese feliz, y si él podía darle una buena tarde, lo intentaría. Incluso había hablado con Juleka.

—Creo que si quieres gustarle a una chica, lo principal es ser detallista —había comentado Juleka —. Recordar un lugar en el que estuvieron juntos, decirle cumplidos, ser un caballero —enumeraba con sus dedos —. Tienes muchas opciones, hermanito. Simplemente, sé tú mismo —y palmeó su hombro.

Por eso Luka había recordado aquella tarde en la cual patinó con Marinette. Ambos se habían divertido y lo habían pasado bien, sus sonrisas no podían mentir, ellos estaban felices, estaban dichosos. Solo que todo se arruinó con la caída de Marinette y lo que sea que Kagami le haya dicho.

En fin.

Ahora Luka se encontraba esperando a que Marinette apareciera. Estaba bajo la nieve. Claro que sentía frío, pero valía la pena, la nieve hacia que la vista fuese preciosa.

—¿No te encanta? —escuchó la bella voz de Marinette y su corazón dio un salto, como si nuevamente fuese un niño asustadizo de preparatoria —, lo siento, no quise asustarte —se disculpó la azabache.

—No pidas disculpas, solo estaba perdido con la vista.

Ambos sonrieron.

—Por eso me gustan las fiestas, me encanta la nieve —exclamó ella.

Su sonrisa la hacia ver tan hermosa, ella era un ángel y no lo sabía.

—A mí también me gustan. Además, me traen bellos recuerdos.

—¿Cómo cuáles? —Marinette demostraba un genuino interés en sus palabras. Luka agradecía eso.

—Entremos —empezaron a caminar debido al frío que sentían, aunque eso no tenía mucho sentido, porque dentro de la pista de hielo también hacia algo de frío —. Mi primera guitarra fue un regalo de Navidad cuando tenía nueve años.

—¡Qué bonito! —exclamó una sonriente azabache —. ¿Desde ese entonces te gustaba tocar guitarra?

—Para nada. Odiaba la guitarra.

—¿Cómo? ¿no te gustaba?

—Me parecía demasiado trabajo —la azabache rió —. No. Lo digo en serio. Duelen los dedos, la guitarra pesa demasiado, hay que afinarla —rodaba sus ojos —. Al principio me parecía el peor regalo del mundo —admitió algo avergonzado.

—¿Y qué hizo que tu opinión cambiara?

Ambos pidieron patines y luego se sentaron en las sillas azules para colocar los patines.

—Superarme a mí mismo. Cada vez que aprendía algo nuevo la sensación era única, me encantaba —sus ojos brillaban al hablar —. Y tocar música es maravilloso, la música puede transmitir muchas emociones distintas, solo debes aprender a conocerla.

Luka se agachó y amarró los patines de Marinette, ella se quedó sin palabras. Ambos se levantaron tomados de la mano y comenzaron a patinar.

—Mira esto.

Luka dio un giro triple, sus manos también se movían de un modo bastante artístico.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —ella estaba boquiabierta. Empezó a aplaudir —. ¡Es sensacional!

Un sonrojo se posicionó en las mejillas de Luka, eso era demasiado.

—He estado practicando.

Ciertamente había estado yendo a la pista a escondidas, quería que todo saliera perfecto.

—¡Eres muy bueno! —lo felicitó ella.

Continuaron patinando, en ocasiones se acercaban y en otras se tomaban de la mano. Parecía que la pista era solo de los dos, aunque había otras personas. Ambos se sentían a gusto.

Luka dirigió a Marinette al lugar donde sabía que el muérdago se encontraba, solo que la situación se volvió incómoda.

—Creo que por tradición debemos besarnos —dijo ella de modo tímido.

Su corazón se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento, definitivamente no esperaba esa reacción por parte de Marinette.

—No tienes que hacerlo sino quieres.

—Lo haré.

Ella se acercó lentamente y finalmente, le dio el beso. Un tierno beso en la mejilla, algo que él jamás imaginó. Rió de modo bajo, en definitiva, eso no era lo que él esperaba. Pero, ¿para qué engañarse a sí mismo? Ella jamás lo besaría, su corazón pertenecía a otro.

—¿Te digo algo loco? —preguntó Marinette. Él asintió en respuesta —. A pesar de todo el frío, ¡tengo ganas de comer helado!

Él rió y negó con la cabeza, ella nunca cambiaría.

—¡Vamos por un helado!


End file.
